


His Name is Alis

by Waruitenshi



Series: Alis' Adventures in Arkhamland [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Creepypasta, Eldritch, Gay Male Character, Gen, Half-Human, Humanoid Abomination, Pre-Slash, Slender Family, Slender Man - Freeform, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 04:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11140935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waruitenshi/pseuds/Waruitenshi
Summary: “If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?”Just wanted to have my OMC's story as a separate one since I have a lot of ideas for him. X3





	1. The Wright Profile

**Author's Note:**

> I know people don't usually like OC's whether male or female because they aren't as "familiar" with them as they are with the already established characters, but at the same time, Gotham is kinda doing it's own spin on the DC characters and adding their own OC's like Fish Mooney or Alice Tetch. And like them, I feel OC's can be fun. I don't want mine to be OP (over powered) or Godlike or any of that crap. But I would like him to occasionally be a BAMF like the shows characters can be LoL. I mean, half the time Gordon's defeating villains with a cup of water/liquid X'D, so maybe a bit more BAMF than that? But yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A favorite OMC of mine who I figured needed his own fic for Gotham. X3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's so much easier for me to just post my characters bio/profile. Think of it like the character profiles they gave us on the "Batman: Arkham Series" games! X3

_**"The Caterpillar and Alice looked at each other for some time in silence: at last the Caterpillar took the hookah out of its mouth, and addressed her in a languid, sleepy voice.** _ _**'Who are you?' said the Caterpillar." ~Alice in Wonderland.** _

 

* * *

***Brief Character Summary for my Original Male Character (OMC):**

***Name:** Alister Wright.

 ***Age:** 27.

 ***Nickname(s):** Alis, Nurse Wright, etc.

 ***Gender:** Male.

 ***Sexual Orientation:** Gay.

 ***Hair:** He has short, feathery, slightly tousled silvery platinum blond hair that is parted more to the left than the right with short bangs that are out of his eyes so he can work more efficiently. I'll be calling him a "silveret" for short.

 ***Eyes:** Violet eyes.

 ***Physique:** Alis is tall (5'9") with a femininely slender, lithe, sinewy build and was fair-skinned, which ended up a bit paler since he started working at Arkham Asylum. He is quite handsome, with an oval face, soft lips and delicate features.

 ***Ethnicity:** He is of Eldritch, Swedish, South Korean and Irish descent.

 ***Species:** Humanoid Abomination; the offspring of a human and a demon/Eldritch Horror. Also called a demon, monster, inhuman horror, hellish hybrid, etc.

 ***Quirks:** Likes quoting things from songs, books, etc. He also enjoys things others consider childish and silly like jokes, riddles, puzzles, games in general, has a knack for anything involving nursing/medicine, solving puzzles and/or crimes and is a total geek, even if he doesn’t look like one.

 ***Hobbies:** Loves listening to/humming/singing/and dancing to music, reading books. Enjoys cross-dressing, visiting the Neither Realm and even shopping there with his grunkle Trendy, has taken up origami, imagining/daydreaming about horrific things he could do to people who get on his bad side, etc.

 ***Flaws:** He’s not OP, so no worries. He’s a nice guy, but this sometimes gets him into trouble as he can be a bit too trusting and tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Has a reflex of hitting whatever freaks him out, can be a bit too overprotective over certain people (like his family, friends and/or patients) to the extent he can become violent and can live up to his Eldritch Horror heritage. Has a weakness/soft spot for cuteness. Is kinda messy but claims it’s “organized chaos” and a few other things. If wounded or harmed in some way he does have to play it off and at least take a day off from work and pretend to go to the hospital or rest at home. Though he’s more tolerable than his sibling, he can become annoyed and express it in his own way, which isn’t always good for those he’s “expressing” it toward. Is rather sensitive and takes things like people betraying him in any form to heart. He’s also not that great with non-medical forms of technology like smart phones, but he has his reasons for that.

 ***Grandfather on fathers side** : Alister Ulrik Wright is human and is whom Alis was named after.

 ***Grandfather on his mothers side:** Is Tenderman whose wife is a succubus named Bora Park.

 ***Alister's great uncles (grunkles):** are the rest of the Slender family, whom I consider among the Eldritch Horror Class.

 ***Father:** Is a male, human librarian named Tobias Wright who enjoys being his wife’s/soul mates submissive partner and was the one who inspired his sons love of reading.

 ***Mother:** Is a female half succubus and half Eldritch Horror hybrid named Dr. Nari Wright (formerly Park before marriage) who enjoys working as a psychologist who specializes in sex therapy and enjoys BDSM and being a Domme with her Submissive husband/soul mate.

 ***Younger Sister:** Morgan Wright. She is his younger sister by about three years. They were both very smart and skipped ahead a few grades, and she was so incredibly clever that she managed to get into the grade below his; which may not seem like much until you realize he had skipped two grades ahead of the one he was supposed to be in. She chose to become a scientist and works in the R&D Department at Wayne Technologies. Like her brother, she is an Eldritch Hybrid. However, before her powers awoke, there was an incident where a fellow student tried to attack and rape her, she became mute for a few years; having already disliked being around people as it was, which was made worse because the incident triggered the awakening of her powers and she had to be taken out of school for a while. Her brother learned sign language just so they could communicate. Eventually, with his help and patience, she was able to talk again.

 ***Powers and Abilities:** Although he is naturally attractive he does NOT possess any sort of supernatural beauty. He does have a kind and charming personality and is empathic to an extent he is able to better understand and read people than most and is observant. He possesses a form of Supernatural Condition (strength, speed, agility/reflexes, healing/regeneration, senses, durability, etc.) just a little above that of a human since his demonic/Eldritch powers have been watered down, but he also has a few Eldritch abilities, though nowhere near as powerful as his grandfather or grunkles. His impressive regenerative abilities allow him to heal/recover/survive from all the injuries/wounds/illnesses that he has had so far but he will still suffer from them. For example: He can feel pain and can get sick, but if say he has a cold, it'll last him a day instead of days and a non-lethal wound that takes a week to heal might take him hours or a day or so. He can withstand drastic changes in temperature, though he CAN feel cold and/or hot. Due to his hybrid physiology, certain things effect him differently than it would either humans or even Eldritch Horror beings, and he shares in certain of both their weaknesses and strengths.

 ***Skills:** Well like any person, he as a few things he’s good at and some bad. To name a few of his skills however, he is a very fast learner due to his demonic heritage and can figure out certain things faster than a normal human can and enjoys doing so. He has pretty good people skills but isn't perfect, common sense, compassion, knows Sign Language and can speak a little Korean and Spanish, though his native language is English. He is a skilled psychiatric nurse, though he is more than capable of handling medical issues on the level of those of a trained physician but prefers to be a nurse because he gets to spend more time with patients and feels this helps them more. He can cook basic things since he had to what with living on his own and all, learned how to make origami stuff, example: origami animals, plants, etc., and can sew.

 ***Job(s):** In order to help pay for his nursing school, he worked at the GCPD as an archivist alongside Kristen Kringle until he eventually went to work as a psychiatric nurse at Arkham Asylum.

 ***His name:** "Alis" is pronounced like “Alice” and he’s cool with that because he’s always been on the “weirdly girly” side and also because his favorite stories are the “Alice in Wonderland” and “Through the Looking-Glass” books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any spelling mistakes or anything, I apologize.


	2. His Name is Alis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know their names are usually spelled like “Slender Man” but I’ma just make it one word because I’ve seen it spelled/written a few different ways, including the one I’m going to use. Also, their origins/Mythos seem to vary from person to person, so I’m making my own. X3   
> In my story, all the Slenders are brothers.  
> Order of oldest to youngest: Splendorman (Splendy), Slenderman (Slendy), Sexual Offenderman (Smexy or Offender), Trenderman (Trendy), Tenderman (Tendy).

 

_**“If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is, because everything would be what it isn't. And contrariwise, what it is it wouldn't be. And what it wouldn't be it would. You see?” ~“Her Name is Alice” by Shinedown.** _

* * *

 

The Neither Realm was a strange realm where many supernatural and otherworldly beings existed regardless of whether they were good, evil, neutral or whatever they chose to be. It existed between other realms, as it was neither here nor there so to speak.

It was where Eldritch beings like Slenderman, his kin, and a few of their friends and associates resided when they weren’t popping up in one of the alternate versions of the human realm to have their fun that is.

Alister Wright grew up getting to spend time in both the Neitherworld, as well as the human realm his father was born in, as he liked visiting his granduncles, or grunkles as Alis and his older sister Hana referred to them as, and grandparents.

His two favorite grunkles were Trenderman (Trendy) and Splendorman (Splendy). Splendy was very good with children and was essentially the most fun and childlike grunkle a kid could ask for. Alister was hardly ever able to stay in a foul mood with him around, no matter how much bad came his way. But his antics could become a bit much and even annoying at times, no matter how much Alis loved him.

And when it came to grunkle Trendy, he was probably the most fun to play dress-up with. Well… so long as you could put up with his sass, didn’t _ever_ think to try on crocs around him. Not even as a joke. Seriously…

But other than that, he taught Alister a lot about learning to accept himself the way he was when the silvery blond figured out he liked other boys.

Trendy and his little sister Morgan were the first two people he felt comfortable coming out to and his sassy grunkle was more than supportive when Alis decided to tell the rest of his family.

Although Morg had his back, she had still been rather traumatized by her own experience with the male species, and though she disliked admitting or feeling any emotion she felt was weak, young Morgan was worried for his safety and didn’t want him to get hurt.

And while one might think it was the coolest thing ever to have the type of heritage that Alister and his sibling did, they’d be wrong. Mostly because the Neither Realm was a pretty dangerous place, even for a hellish hybrid like himself.

But also because Alister had problems and suffered at various points in his life just like anyone else. Like trying to make friends and failed on some occasions, while others that he did manage to make, he found them difficult to keep for various reasons.

Either their family didn’t approve of him, they moved away, changed schools or just grew apart. Due to the way he had skipped a few grades ahead, it was much harder for Alister, who was a pretty introverted as a kid, because the people he was around in school were always older than he was and so a lot of them seemed to think that was cause enough to dismiss him for whatever excuse they had.

He’d suffered rejection from the first boy he’d ever had a crush on, and a few after him; a small handful of which made a big scene to further humiliate him or had gotten violent.

Alister had been treated like crap by human and prejudice non-human alike and bullied by both. The only difference between him and everyone else was simply that he was harder to kill than most; not that a few didn’t try…

But eventually, he grew into a much stronger young man for all he had experienced and been through. Or so Alister hoped, as he was aware he still had plenty of issues to work on as it was.

Eventually, none of that really mattered once he had taken to focusing on his career goals. He started working at the GCPD in Gotham and later got accepted into a nursing school to become a psychiatric nurse. He’d been so excited to finally move out and get a place of his own in a new city.

Sure it was dark and grey and full of crime, violence, sin and horrors of every flavor imaginable, but to a guy like Alister… It reminded him of a lot of most parts of the Neither Realm; one of his favorite places. So in a way, it felt a bit like home.

* * *

**_~To be continued...~_ **

 


	3. A Strange Offer

**_"Oh, my dear, if you only know how strange is the matter regarding which I am here, it is you who would laugh. I have learned not to think little of any one's belief, no matter how strange it be. I have tried to keep an open mind; and it is not the ordinary things of life that could close it, but the strange things, the extraordinary things, the things that make one doubt if they be mad or sane." ~Dr. Abraham Van Helsing to Mina Harker (Bram Stoker's Dracula)._ **

* * *

For the most part, Alister thought working at Arkham Asylum was a much better job than working for the GCPD. The pay was definitely a step up, that was for sure. But mostly, Alis liked the idea of being able to help people to whatever extent that he could, and becoming a psychiatric nurse felt like the right way to go.

And it helped that with his experience with his Eldritch Horror family and friends that he was used to all manner of madness and strangeness. Unlike the other people who worked at Arkham, the screams, cries and shouts didn’t bother him. He’d heard much worse as a kid during visits to the Neither Realm. “But such is to be expected.” his mother used to tell him.

Alister knew his mom had been hoping he’d become a doctor like her, but eh, he always saw how hard the nurses worked at hospital where she was employed when he’d hung around there as a kid sometimes. He saw how much more they were there for the patients than the doctors and it just made him wish he could be like them.

After almost a year of working hard at Arkham, he was pretty surprised when Dr. Hugo Strange called Alister into his office with a special job offer of sorts. Hugo kept an eye on all of his employees and when he saw certain ones he believed he could either trust, use, or would be easy to dispose of if they failed to do their duties, he saw it necessary to recruit them to his cause.

He wanted Nurse Wright to work in Indian Hill for him; which was the facility underneath the asylum to be more exact. Hugo had seen how the silvery haired hybrid had an uncanny talent for being able to calm down and even reason with the mentally ill who resided there. And how he had rarely ever had to resort to sedation or other means, and just knew he could exploit that for his own benefit.

Not only that, but he’d taken special notice of how unaffected by injuries Nurse Wright appeared to be, when he knew that the sort of wounds some of the inmates inflicted upon him (when the nurses charms and words failed to work) tended to put Hugo’s guards, nurses, and orderlies in the infirmary or in the grave.

So he had to assume that maybe the nimble nurse had a few more “talents” than just an excellent bedside manner than he was letting on.

After pointing this out and giving Alis no room to argue after showing him a recording of Alis getting stabbed with a shiv in the gut by a sharpened plastic spork one day and then returning to duty the next day, the agile abomination wasn’t really left with much choice but to explain or be fired.

While he would have been kind of okay with being fired, Hugo saw this and explained that he had no reason to hide what ever he was capable of, since the world was full of extraordinary beings already, like that young boy in Smallville that kept popping up on the news.

Alister had considered for a bit, but figured if he had to, he’d just find a way to get vengeance on the doctor if he tried anything. So, the silveret had very begrudgingly confessed to having been born with the ability to heal faster than others.

He explained how it had saved him from years of being beaten and bullied for being odd, geeky and gay as a child, and how he kept it secret since being _inhumanly_ different might cause problems. Hugo told him he no longer had to worry about that as he accepted _unique_ people like Nurse Wright.

The bald doctor expressed to Alis that he was rather wasted on the “regular” patients, and that he could be of better use to those who required skills like that the young horror possessed. That they needed someone like him to help them, someone who could understand them.

Hugo explained how he had patients who also had powers and abilities that they were shunned for and how he was trying to help them manage them, and had even saved many of their lives after the hospital doctors or even society had given up on them.

Even with all the reassurance and sappy sentiment, (which didn’t really help him trust the doctor any more) Alis wasn’t all too sure about accepting such a shady sounding offer.

Seeing how hesitant the nimble nurse still was, Hugo took him to the lower level and showed him how bad off the inmates being experimented on were, and told him how if Alis worked down here he’d be more than happy to work with him in the betterment of their conditions.

Alis asked why the doctor didn’t do it himself and why he was letting these poor people suffer so, but Hugo told him he simply didn’t have the level of empathy and understanding that the male nurse did, but that all of that could change that if Alis took the job.

He had been shown a lot of the patients, but after peering into one of the cells through the thick clear porthole and seeing a very young boy with short, spiky pale blond hair huddled in a corner sobbing uncontrollably, Alis felt his heartstrings had been pulled enough.

The silveret sighed and closed his eyes as he thought it over one last time. And while he felt like a mouse invited into a hungry snakes den, Nurse Wright turned his gaze to the doctors almost ever smiling mug and said “I’ll do it…” And that was how he got the job of helping Strange figure out how to treat and essentially tame the creatures he had either created or found (abducted).

* * *

 

_**~To be continued...~** _

 


	4. The Garden of Live Flowers

**__**

_**"A lot of life is dealing with your curse, dealing with the cards you were given that aren't so nice. Does it make you into a monster, or can you temper it in some way, or accept it and go in some other direction?" ~Wes Craven.** _

 

* * *

 

True, Hugo felt a little envious at times when he saw how much better his “children” responded to the kindly nurse than to him, but that was the whole reason he’d hire him in the first place, wasn’t it?

Because he needed someone who could _understand_ them, _reach_ them, earn their _trust_. And Nurse Wright was proving to be quite the valuable empath as he was curious yet compassionate and was capable of figuring the patients out in ways that even Hugo couldn’t.

Not all of the patients took to the nurse of course. There were a few that were simply too unstable mentally and even genetically to let anyone deal with. They had to be isolated or placed into stasis until their conditions could be better resolved.

Nurse Wright may have been a more than capable caretaker to those whom he managed to get through to, but he was not without his quirks, as Gotham lacked for naught in that regard.

For example: Hugo took note that the young man was a quick learner, and he had offered a word of congratulation to Alis’ being able to adapt so well when most of his other staff of Indian Hill was still trying to wrap their pitiful brains around just the fact that they were able to bring anyone back to life.

Along with the rare bit of praise, when he inquired how Alis was able to do so, the nimble nurse had been a bit busy finishing up for the doctor on a patient, and had responded most curiously with “I know who I WAS when I got up this morning, but I think I must have been changed several times since then.” Alis had replied causally; as if not even registering that he had just quoted a book.

Or at least Hugo was very sure he had. Upon further investigation, as it had bugged him trying to figure out where he knew those words from, he discovered it was from “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland”. From the chapter with the Caterpillar to be exact. A queer tidbit he’d learned that made him keep a closer eye on the odd nurse.

One thing that really did bug Hugo, apart from Nurse Wright’s tendency to reply every now and then with a quote from things like a book or even a song, or even when he would rhyme, was Alis’ sound refusal to lie to the patients when Hugo started trying to give his “children” new identities around the time Mr. Nygma had arrived.

The nimble nurse explained that he had his methods of helping the patients, and Hugo had his, and if he wanted the job done then to please respect it. Because if Dr. Strange wanted certain patients to get new personas then Alister would go about achieving that his own way. But he did not want to lie and break the fragile trust he held with them.

Another odd thing he had noticed about Nurse Wright, was that he was a child at heart. Apart from seeing the other working so dedicatedly to his job, he saw him wile away his time enjoying little games on his phone or playing in those puzzle books for kids that had the riddles, mazes, word puzzles and all that. Or practicing how to make little origami figures when Mr. Nygma offered to teach him in return for his newspaper.

He realized, after seeing the way the nurse got into reading some of the stories he’d given the other to read to some of the patients, that Alis had exhibited a love of books, some of which Hugo had shared and had been looking through in his office when the nurse had pointed to one in particular.

It was both “Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland” and “Alice Through the Looking-Glass” combined in one very thick book. Alis had seen it whilst he was waiting for Hugo to give him a new persona for a patient and blurted “Oh! I love that one!” with a fond sort of reminiscence that struck the doctors curiosity.

“Really? Do you like it?” Hugo found himself asking conversationally. “Yeah. It’s always kinda been one of my favorites. I’ve worn out my own copy pretty bad and had to throw it away.” Nurse Wright had replied with a bit of a sheepish grin as he ran his fingers through his short hair; though it was obvious the young man was sad to be without the book.

Hugo hummed thoughtfully. He had been hoping to give this one to the Tetch girl, but… maybe… he should try a new sort of experiment. After all, _this_ Alis already held more promise than the other. “Why don’t you take this one?” The devious doctor offered generously.

Violet eyes blinked in surprise before one eyebrow rose up questioningly. “Seriously? Don’t you need it for, I don’t know, one of your patient personas or something?” Alister asked; obviously suspicious of the bald mans motives.

Hugo chuckled airily. “I can always purchase another if I require it. But you should take this one. Please, accept it as a reward for how well you’ve done with the patients. Young Sid has made _miraculous_ progress under your care.”

“Many thanks for this gift received, though hoping no strings attached would leave me more relieved.” Alis thanked the doctor as he carefully took the book when the doctor held it out for him, as if it might come alive and bite him.

Hugo had been tempted to laugh; finding the others odd habit of occasionally rhyming to be one of his more odder quirks, though no less entertaining to be sure, but was never really one to break a poker face once he had it and merely confirmed that it was only a gift and he shouldn’t fret over it in the slightest.

And he had been quite pleased with his decision to relinquish the book when he checked the video footage and saw Alis reading the book in his free time, or even reading a little of it to patients like the blond haired teenager, who were glad for a distraction from the boredom of captivity.

When he had first taken to attending the teen, the compassionate hybrid learned that pale blond haired teen Alis had first seen when he accepted the offer was named Sid. He had super speed, but he was having trouble controlling it as it made his brain work a lot faster than a humans and not being used to thinking in such a way, much less not even knowing who he was or why he was locked up had the poor kid pretty distraught.

But Alis spoke to him (through the door at first) and explained to him what he knew from his file and what the doctor had been willing to tell him. He taught the other how to calm his mind with a few techniques Alis had used as a kid to control his own weird powers.

Gradually Sid was able to focus and settle down. Which was a relief to the kindly nurse, since Sid’s attempts at running at walls only to bounce off of them was causing more harm than good.

Hugo noticed how the younger ones, or those with young hearts and minds, tended to take to Alis rather well, and the kindly nurse preferred to work with them than let the impatient nurses or orderlies go near them if he could avoid it.

They only cared about their paychecks and if they got home alive and in one piece. They saw the Indian Hill patients as freaks and made sure they treated them as such, without any regard or consideration to the fact that these were still thinking and feeling human beings, which rather pissed off the Eldritch half-blood to no end.

Alister had seen first hand how they’d actually used cattle prods on some of them. How they’d hit or kick or even beat them into submission if they felt the inmates were being unruly or hell just because they felt like it.

So, odd as it was, Alis had steadily grown a sort of protective attitude towards his patients; turning from cautious mouse to mother wolf protecting her pups with the way he had gone from verbally scolding the guilty staff members to outright (and violently mind you) physically attacking them. Not that Strange could blame him.

The peculiar professor had even allowed Nurse Wright access to one of his very special and favorite creations. A young teen by the name of 514A, who Alis thought looked suspiciously like that Bruce Wayne kid, even in the dim light of the cell where they kept him.

His boss eventually spilled the beans that it was his clone, albeit in his own roundabout way after Alis pointedly ask if it was; having read enough comic books in his day and seen so much here that it didn’t seem all that farfetched.

514A refused to talk to anyone, even Hugo, and he needed to make sure the boy could talk and would in order to be of any use to his own superiors least they make him dispose of the poor child, and Strange wasn’t that heartless.

So he sent in Nurse Wright to see what he could do. At first, it looked like he wasn’t making any progress and would just sit in the cell with the shaggy haired teen. Sometimes Alister would read to him, or talk about whatever popped into that bizarre brain of his, or give him little origami critters and flowers, but the boy still would not speak.

Granted, he had gradually gone from being scrunched up in the corner looking like a frightened and wild animal, to sitting on the floor with the nurse. Still keeping a safe distance of course, but he was about five feet away at best. And every day the distance closed _a little_ more.

Alis never tried to hand him the little paper presents, but always left them in the center of the floor to show he respected the others space; all the while reminding himself to slip a candy bar into the next newspaper he gave Mr. Nygma as thanks for the lessons he gave him.

Nurse Wright had taken to warmly calling the clone Five, though he did like to play with it in endearing ways like calling him Fiver, Fivesies, Fiveums, and silly nicknames that would actually almost make the boy smile. Or he would and just hide it behind his curtain of black hair, but Alister could sense his antics improved the others mood.

One day, while one of the orderlies had come in to do a bit of routine cleaning, the orderly hadn’t been particularly keen to see the clones bed covered in what could only be describe as a colorful little paper zoo and plant conservatory.

But the orderly didn’t think there was anything cute about it. He needed to make the bed and that crap was in the way, so he wrapped the top sheet it was on like a makeshift trash bag and dropped it on the floor in his haste to get the task done and get the heck out of there so he wouldn’t get attacked or anything.

Five hadn’t been too perturbed about that, so much as he was when the orderly hadn’t been paying attention, and hadn’t even cared to, and stepped onto the edge of the sheet bag. He heard the faint crunching of paper, which was a lot louder to him than others, and winced.

The orderly jumped and nearly shrieked like a skittish woman who just saw a mouse when he saw the wild looking teen crawl on all floors hastily like that scary girl from those Ring movies towards the bundle of origami on the floor.

He pulled the bag towards himself and retreated back to his corner to inspect the damage. Five felt his heart sink as he saw which one had been hurt. It was a little purple bat. The clone wasn’t sure why, but he loved this one the best.

Which was why he became so upset and angry at the orderly, whom Nurse Wright had been sent to retrieve and save from Five’s wrath when Dr. Peabody alerted him on his walkie talkie.

Thankfully he wasn’t entirely human or he wouldn’t have been able to overpower the savage teen as well as he had. When he opened the room, Alis had to first secure Five and did so by grabbing him from behind and pinning him down onto the cold, hard floor; the fingers of one hand securely wrapped in inky black hair to control that thrashing head, as Five was not opposed to biting and also to help keep him from hurting himself.

“Freak! Fucking freak! I hope you sna-” The orderly cried and screeched like a whiny little bitch, but Alis cut him off with a dangerous and impatient growl “OUT! Or I’ll shut you up myself!”

The orderly gave a frightened squeak at way the demonic darkness that seeped into the nurses tone and how he swore Alister’s violet eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the cell. It made the older man feel like a small, wounded animal in the presence of a much larger predator.

Even Five gave a panicky yelp. Though in his current state, it only worsened the young teens struggles. Unlike the cowardly orderly, Five had yet to learn there were much more dangerous monsters than himself.

Even if he did suspect Nurse Wright might not be entirely human, he figured he was just another of Strange’s weak experiments. But no matter how hard he fought, Five soon learned that perhaps “weak” had been an incorrect assumption.

Thankfully for both of them, the orderly clutched his broken arm as he limped out of the room as quickly as his bleeding leg would allow, though every survival instinct he possessed screamed was not fast enough; muttering and whimpering about how he hated working in such a nightmarish place.

Alister had to use both his weight and a decent amount of his own strength to hold the wildly writhing teen down; taking as much care as he could not to accidentally hurt him and to keep Five from hurting himself. “Five, stop! Five!” He called to the clone as evenly as he could as he tried to quell the darkness that had bubbled up a moment ago. But the boy was clearly too riled up to hear him.

Alis used the hand tangled in that black mess of hair and turned the others head as he leaned so they could see each other face to face. “FIVE!” He barked; not so much harshly as just loudly.

A flicker of recognition flew across the wild boys face, as the fighting hesitated and then slowed a little at the acknowledgement of the dominant predator whose clutches he was being restrained. _‘Ah, primal instincts never fail to surprise.’_ Alister couldn’t help musing in a mix of annoyance and amusement.

Five growled and made a sort of barking sound that clearly meant “Let go!” Alis sighed. “Can’t let you go. Not until you calm down, Fiver.” The hybrid denied easily. A small snarl was the teens answer to that, but not so much angry as it was more stubborn, like the child he was that meant “Don’t wanna!”

The clone felt the long fingers in his hair loosen their grip and gave a start when they began gingerly combing through his hair. Five found it was… oddly soothing. And though he tried for a few minutes more to fight, it was slowly eased out of his system as the motherly nurse hummed a soft tune and continued to stroke the shaggy raven locks.

Slowly but surly, Five settled down and with a little huff of defeat, was carefully eased up by a pair of strong, willowy arms. “Enough?” Alis inquired coolly, as he leaned his head down and cocked it to the side so they were face to face again.

Five had his arms crossed over his chest and tried to look perturbed, but it just looked so adorably like a pout. He gave a slow nod all the same. “Good. Now why did you attack that idiot?” Five’s eyes flickered between Alis and the camera blinking its ominous red light in the ceiling; as if scared to answer.

Alis followed his gaze and then smiled gently. “You don’t have to talk, Fiver. Can you show me? Please?” The nurse offered amiably. Five looked pensive for a second before he very hesitantly went over to his corner and oh so carefully retrieved the smashed remains of his little paper bat.

Upon seeing the poor paper creature and how delicately the dear boy held it cupped in the palms of his hands, Alis understood the reason for the violent reaction. He didn’t exactly condone it, nor could he really judge, but… Five had a small, innocent child’s mind, so it wasn’t like he knew how to better resolve the issue.

“I see. You know, attacking that dipstick over this was a bit of an overreaction.” Alister chided gingerly. Five’s eyes widened like a puppy that didn’t understand why it had been kicked as if to say “How?!”

“Well, first of all, I don’t think he meant to. Stan’s a testy doof with a drinking problem, but he ain’t malicious.” The nurse edified as he held out his open palm for the paper bat. Five reluctantly let it fall into the others hand.

“And secondly-”Alister began as he worked those long fingers over the paper; smoothing out the crinkles and wrinkles as best he could and folding the parts back that had come undone, before offering it back in his hand with a cheery smile. “-it was salvageable.”

Five stared in awe at the repaired little bat and found himself reaching for it and taking it delicately into his hands and holding it like a baby bird. A surge of happiness overcame him and the young clone found himself beaming up at the nurse, who just grinned toothily and rubbed the back of his head in an “Aw shucks” way.

“You know. I think your little buddy there could use a friend to help him get better.” Nurse Wright mused. He fetched a small square of neon green folding paper from the little ziplock bag in his scrub pants pocket and began folding it into something.

The curious clone marveled at how nimbly those long, adroit fingers worked the paper this way and that, until a little neon green bat was the end result. Alis offered it to him the same way as before in his open palm, and Five took his time fetching it.

Both little bats sat in his cupped hands; indeed looking like two friends with the way they slid down side by side and faced in a way that looked like they were having a conversation of batty squeaks and eeks.

“There. He’ll be better in no time now!” Alis assured with a cheerful chirp; going over to grab a book from the pile in the corner and taking up a spot on the floor with his legs crossed Indian style.

He leaned over and patted a spot near him. “The time has come, to talk of many things: of shoes— and ships— and sealing-wax- Of cabbages— and kings- And why the sea is boiling hot- And whether pigs have wings.” The mercurial nurse regaled smilingly. Five couldn’t help returning it as he went to sit down about three feet from Alis.

Usually when Five got into trouble, everyone was kept out and away from him and his cell, and he’d see no one for about a week or so. But ever since Nurse Wright had been assigned to him that was no longer the case.

As no matter what he did, the patient nurse would be there to make sure he was okay. And Five couldn’t help being glad in a relieved sort of way for it, as the solitary had been quite soul crushing.

At first he had assumed the nurse would be just like all the rest and had disliked him out of habit. But Five soon saw that he wasn’t. Not one bit. Nurse Wright never tried to force Five to do anything, or to speak or try to hurt him.

And before he did any tests or drew any blood, Nurse Wright always explained to him what he was going to do BEFORE he did it, and then asked the clones permission. He would even warn him if it would hurt.

And when it was something the very pain tolerant clone could feel or even if it wasn’t, Alis would reward his good behavior with some sort of outside world treat, like a cookie or a piece of candy. Five hadn’t known what any of it was or trusted to eat it, so Alis would always take a piece off it to eat to show him it was safe and explain to him what it was.

Alister had been pretty smart in school. He and his sister Morgan had skipped enough grades that they ended up in the same one and far ahead of those their own age, with Morg being the smarter of the two, or so he’d happily praise.

And he remembered how when he used to get in trouble with his parents for doing something like stalking down and beating up anyone who had tried to cruelly mock or hurt his sister; especially when an incident caused her to be mute for a while. Even if it was the right thing to do, he would get punished for it and sent to his room.

Morgan would sneak up to Alister’s room and open the door to slip in a present as a thank you for sticking up for her. It would usually be something like a donut or something not too sweet she knew he liked. She was kind of a sugar bug, but Alis, not so much.

Her presents would have a funny little note like “Never stop trying to paint those roses red, Alis.” since she knew how much he loved his Wonderland books, and it usually made him feel like whatever punishment he received was worth it.

They sat together a while, with Nurse Wright airily chattering away about how nice the weather was outside, at least for a city that was often cloudy grey and blanketed in a fog of pollution like it had its own ozone layer, when Five spoke. “I… I don’t like it here…” It was barely above a croaked out whisper, but he’d moved about a foot closer, and the half demons keen ears heard him easily.

Alister turned his head to regard the kid with a warm smile. “I’m not sure anyone here really does, Fiveums.” Alis answered lightly. Soft, dark eyes peered up at him through that black curtain that Alis wished Hugo would let him cut. That silly sociopath didn’t seem to believe in allowing his patients access to something as simple as a haircut.

Five looked so small and fragile sometimes, but Alis knew he wasn’t as weak and innocent as anyone didn’t know him would suspect. The last three male nurses (who were all impatient dickbags as far as Alis was concerned) learned that the hard way.

“Do… Do you… hate it here?” Alister picked up that there was more to the question than the other was letting on, so he hummed thoughtfully as he cocked his head to the side. “Hmmm… well, that’s a tricky one, Fiver-roo. Sometimes I do, but sometimes and don’t.” He mused as he reached into the large pocket on the front of his scrubs top and pulled out a round item wrapped in a napkin.

“But every now and then… I donut!” The halfling finished with a sly smirk as he held up the napkin bound snack. Five blinked a few times before eyeing it curiously. The sunny nurse placed it on the floor between them and drew his hand back. “Go ahead. It’s something tasty to eat.”

Five looked from the present to the nurse and then back again, before he did his usual cautious kitten reach for it and then brought the napkin wrapped treat into his lap to unwrap and inspect.

He held it up and sniffed it experimentally. Like the treats before it that Nurse Wright had brought him, Five considered. He broke off a quarter of it and offered it to the nurse. Alis smiled appreciatively and accepted it delicately between two fingers and took a bite; knowing and not minding that Five wanted to make sure he wasn’t being drugged.

Not like Alister could blame him. Most of the patients here had that sort of concern. It was a pretty valid one since the staff took to dosing the meals and even drinks of certain patients who were too dangerous to get close enough to give a sedative.

As they enjoyed the donut together, Alis told him what it was called, and smiled when he saw Five smirk at finally getting his earlier joke. When it was time for him to go and attend to the other patients, Nurse Wright reached over and gave Five a light pat atop his head and told him he’d be by later to read to him like Hugo had tasked him to do and left to go back to work; feeling a warm and happy sense of accomplishment at having bonded with his patient a little more.

Hugo was more than pleasantly amazed and amused to see the change in the usually easygoing empath and only stopped the halfling from defending a mistreated inmate if he felt he couldn’t spare a particular employee or that the careless moron had been punished enough. Though mostly it was just to see how Nurse Wright would react.

Hugo could tell the young man was no stranger to the dark horrors of violence, injustice and abuse the world had to offer, and wondered just how he’d survived so long without a criminal record, much less ending up as a patient of Arkham himself? _Most **intriguing**_!

Another nameless patient of Alis’ was a young teenage girl with dark hair and an amiable face despite the scarred skin. She was probably around Sid’s age. Hugo had later designated her as “Firefly” in the file he’d given Alis. Explaining in detail how he was supposed to convince the girl she was a Fire Goddess or some BS.

Buuuuut, Alis being Alis (ever the rebel), opted to explain to the girl gently, when that time came, that while he didn’t know who she was, that perhaps in time she would regain her memory.

And if she wanted to, she could accept the identity that Dr. Strange had written up for her, and how he tended to do that for some of his other patients, as apparently just having an identity, even a false one, seemed to help some of them cope better.

At first Firefly didn’t really understand, and then didn’t exactly like it, but seeing as she didn’t have many options, she decided to try and be Firefly. And that was when Hugo had Alister introduce them and the bespectacled baldy began manipulating the poor girl and cementing the persona.

At first Alis _really_ hated it. But the patients getting personas _did_ seem to help; even if he did think many of them were just plain ridiculous. Seeing as most of them were ideas Strange has just copied from books or mythology or some kind of story, the halfling was starting to wonder if the one running the nuthouse was actually the biggest nut there…

He tried not to mess with the fragile psyches of the patients once Hugo started in on them because he knew better, and so the nurse begrudgingly tried to focus on what he _could_ do rather than what he knew Dr. Strange was _gonna_ do, regardless of his own efforts.

* * *

_**~To be continued in another story...~** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So this continues in "Alis' Evidence" or depending on the pairing, it may go on to a different fic, but no worries as it'll be in this series' collection. X3 I plan on pairing this OMC with a few characters in different ways, as I feel certain characters need some love and probably aren't gonna get it in the show. X'D And even if they do, I still love writing so meh.


End file.
